KND Operation: The Dump
by storycreater
Summary: Expanded Acronym: Teenagers Hold-up Ennocent Doll Upon Most-hazardous Piles. After holding the most exclusive rainbow monkey to an unknown place full of life-threatening machines, the KND seeked help to a vengeful teenager. DISCONTINUED


Now Loading:

**K**ids **N**ext **D**oor Mission

Operation:

**THE-DUMP**

~P_a_r_t_ 1~**  
**

**T**eenagers

**H**old up

**E**nnocent

**D**oll

**U**pon

**M**ost-hazardous

**P**iles

Writing and Storyboard Operative:

_Storycreater_(XD)

* * *

"_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, also very round and super chunky. Bringing them wherever they go. Everyone is made of a big rainbow~~ "_

Everyone are bringing their heads side by side as they watch the educational channel, besides a particular blond boy whose slouching helplessly among the five operatives. The television lights flash on his face, though he stayed unblinking. Two, yet extremely huge eyebugs has already developed beneath his small eyes and you would have consider passing by saying "condolence" from his dead expression, or had he yet to decide that fact…

Sitting beside Wallabee Beetles on the couch is the brainy-head, Numbuh 2, smiling as always despite the discomfort he's having. Next to him is the leader and head of Sector V; also known as Numbuh 1. Abigail Lincoln, aka, Numbuh 5 is up next as she lean on the couch armrest on Nigel's side. This laid-back, French girl, despite her role in Sector V, has often outsmarted their leader in occasional times with her known intelligence. Yet, being the cool-headed one has always been the group's advantage on past missions.

And finally, lying with her elbows and stomach flat on the floor, is the hyperactive Numbuh 3. Her head rested on her palms while her feet kept annoyingly exchanging its hoist in going up and down in excitement. Plastered evidently on her face is the complete polar opposite of that expression Numbuh 4 has.

Wally is already in his limits. Boiling blood has spread itself all over his face and now smoke is literally pumping out of his ears and nostrils. Then, he just got to let it out...

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMOH!" Numbuh 4 bellowed out of the blue. Everyone except Kuki, who is too occupied from watching her favorite television show, switch their attention on the hot-head.

"Remoind me why the cruddy hell do we have to watch this stupid Rainbow _dorkies_ again?"

"Damn, cool yo head up, fuu," Numbuh 5 said calmly as she gaze at him through the rim of her hat.

"Jeeze, it's not like we wanted to watch it too, Numbuh 4"—quick glance at Kuki. Thank goodness she's not listening—"but you've already had your turn last week; it's Numbuh 3's turn today."

Numbuh 1 piped in, "Numbuh 2 is right. Remember the TV schedule we've made in order to prevent anymore arguments. We have to learn to cooperate on what is planned."

"Smedule swedule. Uh've had enough of that. Ah'm goin' some place fun _and _Rainbow Monkeys free." Before he is able stamp out the door, Kuki's complaining block him from his track, causing him to trip in surprise from the noise. Everyone turned their heads curiously at the Japanese girl.

"WAIIIT! Where's the Princess and her lovely pony?" she screamed, then whimpered, "They were about to hug too…_*sniff*_"

The once sweet and lovely show is then replaced by the fowl face of Abby's evil sister, appearing on the screen with her mask pulled down, showing her usual sinister grin. "Well hello, Kids Next _Dorks_."

"What do ya want now, Cree," Numbuh 5 spat in irritation.

"I've come to inform you all that we have your precious, little friend here." She raises a furry toy in front of the camera to show off what they have in store.

Kuki, of course reacted after setting her eyes on that poor creature the teenage ninja is clutching tightly in her grasp. But instead of getting into a serious mode like the others have done, her eyes glimmer in amazement. "Oh my gosh! Is that the limited edition magnolia-colored rainbow monkey with the high-teched speaker installed and super cute and adoowableeeee?"

"Yes, it's imported directly from China. We had a hard time getting it since it was briefly sold out within 4 hours straight. It also comes along with a free flash light and laser keychain with the picture of rainbow monkeys showing up on the end and…."

Kuki squealed from all the information she's obtaining.

"Okaaaaay, now let's cut to the chase." Numbuh 1 is gradually getting really impatient from all the babbling, "Now, state your motives! Our patience is running short."

"Oh, Okay," Cree cough a bit to regain her composure and spoke again, this time, her menacing voice is back on track, "Anyway, unless you want this thing to meet a hideous fate, then you must follow our expectation exactly what we want. First thing tomorrow, you must bring the Code Module at the neighborhood pool at 7 am sharp. There will be a trash can on the left of the entrance. Put the Module there and we'll give you this toy in exchange. Also, you MUST _NOT _LET ANYONE KNOW OF THIS! Several of our members will be spying on you on the day's event."

"And what if we didn't?" Nigel ask harshly.

"Then…it wouldn't hurt if I show you _this_…" The screen shook to one side and then the other and it flash with fast images, letting the crew know that the camera they're using is currently being moved. It took a few minutes to get the camera set, and what they saw made them gape and quiver:

Machines of humongous sizes are everywhere, ripping and pulling out shreds of cloth and other materials off robotic samples and then crushing them with extreme force. Many Contraptions that are weird-looking operate certain functions of the metallic materials and much more. They imagined that if they didn't oblige, the poor stuff animal will be taken next in line.

They heard Cree's evil laugh in the background and half of her face appeared once again on the TV screen. "See ya, Nigel Uno." Her voice was hard on every word until the screen shuts off, showing nothing but blank darkness, leaving the young operatives frozen on the spot.

"…"

Numbuh 5 had her hands covering her face, refusing to stare at the horrible scene that has just recently played, though her fingers left a small hole where she could still peek a bit. Numbuh 4 is currently standing near the door exit. His mouth is almost touching the floor. Numbuh 3 had her hands over her opened mouth. A small tear is visible on her left eye. Numbuh 2 almost peed his pants, while number 1? Well, he's just standing right up front. You couldn't tell if he is in deep thought or in a state of shock because of the sunglasses that covered his eyes. Overall, everything is silent; all of them didn't seem to make a move until…

(Kuki) "Oh."

(Wally) "Crud."

Was all they could ever say. It was then that Wally step up and exclaim, "Man, who cares 'bout that silly-looking Rainbow Monkey. It's not loike we couldn't just buy another one...uh…guys?"

"Numbuh 5 thinks we need to tell the main headquarters," Abigail recommended the Leader.

"But Numbuh 5, if we do that, that poor Rainbow Monkey may be put at risk," Hoagie retaliated.

(Wally) Stood on the background, ignored.

"Hoagie, this ain't the time to play with toys. Can't you see we'll _all_ be put into risk when those teenage ninja rivals get their hands on the Kids Next Door Code Module?"

As the two argued on, Nigel was now in his thinking mode with his hand placed under his chin and the other behind his back, not really paying much attention to the ruckus taking place between the two operatives. He then look up worriedly to Numbuh 3 who is still in the same position as before, hadn't moved an inch for a quite a while.

Then, he finalized his conclusion whilst shaking the other thoughts off his head. "You guys, Numbuh 5 is right. The Code Module is extremely significant in the Kids Next Door World-wide Organization. It must always be protected at any cost."

In an attempt to let him reconsider his opinions, Numbuh 2 said, "But we're talking about the entertainment of a lot of children around. Their happiness lies mostly on that toy."

"As painful as for me to say, we've no choice but to either choose the fate of all children kind or their joy. It is the hardest question, even for me, but it is needed to be answered. So, as the leader of Sector V, I'd choose to maintain the existence of children."

Hoagie glances in distress at Numbuh 3. "But, Numbuh 1—"

"Enough said, Numbuh 2. Rainbow Monkeys are not as valuable as the Code Module. It contains all secret information of the Kids Next Door, therefore, it's dangerous once it gets in the hands of opposing groups. Furthermore, the KND will not only be involved, _all_ kids in the world will suffer in great doom."

The chubby pilot was about to retort again but Abi put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from going further. He looked at her sadly and she tried to form a fake, faint smile of reassurance. The Leader has made his decision and that's final.

" I-In fact…" This time, Nigel is beginning to stutter as he locks his eyes on Kuki's back. Something about the aura emanating from her direction causes the Leader himself to back away. "I'm positive that the sales of that Rainbow Monkey won't run out that easily. We can always replace it for new ones, r-right...N-N-N-Numbuh…3…?" he nervously said, trying to somewhat calm her before an explosion take place in their highly-expensive treehouse.

Kuki slowly turn around the face her crew. The rest of them are getting scared of what her reaction will be. However, instead of meeting with the Oni-like Kuki Sanban with sharp teeth and flaming eyes, she was crying. Her elongated sleeves are rubbing against her soaking eyes.

Everyone felt sorry. "K-Kuki? Are you al—" Wally tried to ask in a very concern manner, but was cut off when the said girl fling at lightning speed to Nigel's feet where she is now hopelessly clinging her life to.

"PLEASE! We _have _to save that limited edition magnolia-colored rainbow monkey with the high-teched speaker installed and come along with a free flash light and laser keychain with the picture of rainbow monkeys showing up on the end!" Numbuh 3 desperately pleaded, nearly breaking the bones in Nigel's ankles.

"OW! K-K-K-Kuki, even if…we want to…rescue it, there's no…use. We don't…even know…the…exact…loc…location…o-of that—OW!—place…" He struggles to take off Kuki's killing arm while Abi and Hoagie came to help out. It was no use for even the three of them as the girl's grip was definitely strong and desperately solid!

"Hey, hey, let _me_ help out, HEY!" Numbuh 4 cried, waving out his hands around the cramped group in attempt to get one's attention. To his dismay, everyone is too busy taking off Kuki's bear-like grip.

Then, she surrendered and finally let go of their leader's now soaring ankle. Nigel dropped to the floor and Numbuh 2 immediately went for his aid. His ankles are swelling in pain, yet Numbuh 1 still manages to get it recuperating for a while.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kuki cried out at the top of her lungs as Abi made an attempt to comfort her down, "Now, now, Kuki. Please understand what we're going through too." But, it was a failed transaction, whatsoever. In Kuki's mind, she knows it wasn't worth it, though she still has faith somehow.

With their group in complete chaos, Wally the fourth isn't going to just stand by and watch his friends down in agony…

"So that's it then. Yeah, don't moind me; 'just tokin' to myself…"—no response—"*sigh* I'm out of this cruddy place."

…Okay, not exactly.

Again, he is stopped from stepping out of the exit door way when some solid thing or body crashes itself into the wall in front of the blond Austie. Dust and cracked woods flung everywhere along with Wally who literally flew all the way across the room from this sudden impact. When the dust and other tiny, flying objects gradually subsided, an unknown figure began to shape itself until they saw its true form.

At first they thought it as some kind of robot from animated movies, but then the metal plates begin to fold on different angles, soon revealing a what-looks-to-be a teenage girl with wavy, crimson, shoulder-length hair. A few freckles are pecked on her cheeks and has quite a slim figure. She flipped a strand of her hair that is getting on the way and look at them. Her first impression of the Kids Next Door is unemotional and blank. A huge hole from the treehouse is left from where she entered ferociously, leaving the interior uncovered from the view outside.

"A teenager!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed, getting to his fighting position, "Kids Next Door, battle sta—"

She rises up her hand. "No need for a formal introduction, _Ladies_," the mysterious teen said, purposely trying to annoy the guys.

"Why you little—" Wally stood up from the ground, infuriated, whether because she was the basis of the newly-formed bump throbbing on his forehead, or from the small "joke" she said. He walked wearily towards the "enemy" with fists ready in hand. Hoagie could feel the rage of his friend right now, causing him to race up to the angered boy and held him in place before he could cause more trouble. "Let go of me Numbuh 2!" he screamed, struggling from his tight grasp upon his arms, "Let her face the true _WRATH _of NUMBUH 4!"

The teenage girl had her arms crossed and eyes closed, representing a cool composure. Her thin lips slightly curved upwards on one of the edges as she sense Wally's reaction.

"Whot are you loughing about, you cruddy COWARD! Get over here and FOIGHT!" He intensified the struggle between him and Hoagie that Numbuh 4 is now moving like crazy, swinging his arms and legs to full power and at best effort. Unfortunately, the Chubby Numbuh 2 seems to let out more strength and manages to hold on.

Ignoring the scene, the teen said, "You may be wondering why I came here—"

"That wouldn't be a surprise, would it," Numbuh 1 muttered accusingly. Nevertheless, she continued on, "*sigh…* I'm Cidny Lucan. I came here because…"

Everyone was waiting, getting ready to strike out at any moment's notice of anything harmful she may display. "Because…" She looks down. Numbuh 5 seems to detect her troublesome sentiment and slowly put her 2x4 technology gun down. "Because I need you help…"

Pause. "…"

Then, Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 4 burst out laughing their heads off. "Hahahaha!" Numbuh 4 is now lying on the floor, kicking his legs in the air. Numbuh 3 is lying on the floor face down, arms and legs pounding the surface ground. Numbuh 2 is, _too_,on the floor with his knees and left hand supporting his big weight while the other hand nestled on top of his stomach, which is hurting from all the series of huge breath he's letting out. Numbuh 1 has his eyes watering, right hand on his also-hurting tummy and the other, supporting him as it press on top of his left knee. He quickly rubs the eyes under his sunglasses, which shook from the movement, and pointed it at the girl at front. "_You_?" he chortled in amusement, "want _our help_?" and continue to guffaw even louder.

Numbuh 5 is completely annoyed by her group mates; her eyes close and one brow twitching. "For cryin' out loud, WOULD YA'LL KNOCK IT OFF!" There was a brief, minor earthquake while she shouted and everyone silenced down suite.

After everything is finally in tranquility, Numbuh 5 began to give a fierce talk, "Take a look at yo self. Someone here needed our help and ya'll goofin' 'round like adults. You ain't even listenin' to what she has to say. Now…" Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she turned to their visitor. "What cha want us to do?"

Cidny opened her mouth. But when words are about to escape her lips, Wallabee beat her to it, "Why'd _we_ have to listen to hur. It may be a trap. She's one of them teenaguhs!"

"Yeah!" Kuki agreed with extreme prejudice as she could still remember what those teenagers are about to do with the helpless, little creature.

"How can she exploin to us why she's wearing the same B.R.A suit as those ninja teenaguhs," Wally continued.

"Quiet, Numbuh 3 and 4. Numbuh 5 has a point. She may be a teenager, but we can't just refuse someone in need of help," he turns his head to Cidny, "Give as a very good reason why we should trust you."

The teen gave out a plain sigh and began to explain, "I was a kid once and I had a really close friend…"

_**A young, 7-year-old Cidny Lucan is walking down an alley hand-in-hand with a small figure.**_

"I was just on my way home when…"

"_**Come on, Jewick. We'll have to get home fast before mom gets weally angwy," she said to her companion, when suddenly, he was snatched away from her hands.**_

"_**Ha ha ha!" a laugh pierce through the air and 4 figures appeared almost out of nowhere.**_

"_**Hey dudes, look't what we found," a tall, blond-headed teenager said in a not-so-kindly voice.**_

_**Another teen step in to join the occasion, following by two more others. "Well, well, if it isn't the small, wittle, prick" mocked a gothic girl next to the tall one, "Do you want 'big sister' to lead you home, oh you poor, scaredy caaaat."**_

"_**Give me back my friend, you dump, old 8**__**th**__** graders!" Cidny commanded in both fear and hatred.**_

_**The four of them look at each other and then laughed. One of them held up who she is looking for. She was sparked with anger and fury as she saw her buddy being tortured by the teen as he strangles him up by his hair. "Looking for this?"**_

"_**You…" she growled. The young Cidny, fumed, jumped on the teen's head and pulled his hair unto many different directions. He screamed and fought her off, but she seemed to have gone pass her limits and bite of his resisting arms. He screamed again while his other comrades came for his aid. The other three 8**__**th**__** graders gave their best and tried to pull her off. She is getting crazier by that moment, her eyes red and pupils narrow.**_

_**After several moments of struggle, the teens succeeded and soon took her home. When Cidny's mother saw their appearance; hairs are in a mess and bite marks and scratches are visible on their skin, the 4 teenagers blamed it all on Cidny who is still on her insane mood.**_

"_**Thankyou all for bringing her back," her mom said to the 4 people outside and turned to her daughter, "I'll make sure you won't get away from what you've done today, Cidny. I am very disappointed." But Cidny doesn't seem to be paying attention as she continues hissing and glaring daggers at the teens. Her mother took her and turned her back on the opened door. Cidny growled like a hungry lion when she caught a glimpse of her friend still being clutch in the hands of those devils.**_

"…He was my everything," Cidny finished, now tears forming on her eyes. Numbuh 3 hand her a Kleenex and she quickly took it and sneezed.

"And then what?" Numbuh 2 asked, full of sympathy.

The teen looked up. This time, her eyebrows are furrowed. "I was bent for _revenge_…"she hiss with venom within her words, her eyes narrowed.

The 5 operatives shivered in fear of her current state.

"He was taken away. I couldn't do anything at that time because an emergency came up with a relative living overseas, so my parents packed and we have to leave the country."

"_**But Moooom! I can't GO! My fwiend is still out there somewhere with those bad teenagers—WE **_**HAVE**_** TO HELP HIM!"**_

"_**Oh, Sweety,"—pats her head—"I'm sure he'll be fine wherever he is. But right now, your aunt needed someone to comfort her."**_

"**Oh-that nasty, old sister of hers who's always so mean and strict to me? Serves her right to be left behind by her daffy, old husband," **_**she thought, crossing her arms in the process. But right now, that doesn't matter. If her parents aren't going to help **_**her, s**_**he's just got to do it herself.**_

_**But as hard as she resisted, her parents still manage to force her in the car. Her thought scattered with vengeance. "Someday, I'll get you all. I'll bwing back Jewick," she muttered, eyes glaring outside the car window.**_

"So, whot happens next?" Wally questioned, now captured in interest upon her story. Right now, the teen is sitting on the couch while the children sat, crisscrossed, on the floor, facing the older one as if eagerly anticipating her continuation. It seems that they have forgotten the small tension a while ago and are now under a peaceful conversation.

Hoagie held up his chillidog, treating her if Cidny would like some of it, but she briefly waved it off, finding no interest on the beaten food. The popcorn eating, Numbuh 3 is right behind him by Numbuh 4. Small crumbs from her popcorn are tarnishing the wooden floor. Numbuh 1 is currently busy concentrating his mind on the girl's story than on the _crunchy crunch crunch _both Numbuhs 2 and 3 are making. In the other hand, Numbuh 5 preferred to stand up on the side, near Numbuh 3. Her arms are crossed and her eyes are generally unseen and covered from her red hat.

Cidny sat up straight. "Of course I didn't expect that we'll stay in my aunt's house for long. But during that time, I run on a little research and discovered a place where my friend is guaranteed to have been dumped; a place just around this area. It is a very dangerous place with many of it's weird devises that can kill."

"Hey! Doesn't it sounds like the place where the teenagers locked up that Rainbow Monkeys?" Kuki pointed out, leaving the other operatives in deep thought.

"And there's more! It is also said to contain lots of _dead_. _Children's_. _Bodies._" Her eyes has grown narrower and the aura around her is getting scarier and scarier. "It is called…_'The Dump'_"

Everyone gasp:

(Numbuh 1) "You're kidding!"

(Numbuh 2) Drops chillidog…

(Numbuh 3) "That's horrible!"

(Numbuh 4) "Holly Crud!'

(Numbuh 5) "This can't be happenin'"

"Of course, the sooner have I found that out, I knew that I won't be able to save him by myself. That's when I found out about the Worldwide Kids Next Door Organization. I went for that country's Kids Next Door Sector and, with the help of some connections I have, I successfully made contact and pleaded for their help, informing them about my new discovery. But no one. _No one_ believed me."

Everyone gasp yet again.

"I don't know if it's just luck or plain fate, but in the midst of despair, I found some hope…"

_**Cidny walks down the corridors of her new school. When suddenly, she hard a faint conversation coming behind a certain door. She slowly approaches the door that read 'Girl's Locker room' and slowly peeked inside. There, she found two mischievous-looking teenagers: One with orange-colored hair tied in a bun, and the other sat on one of the small benches, who appear to be Asian considering her long, black hair.**_

_**The room was completely colored white, which includes rows of 7-feet tall lockers with individual lockers attached to their hatches. Several benches sat in the middle of each section. All in all, everything is rather neat and only those two girls occupied the whole space alone. That's when her eyes laid on something that sat next to the Asian girl. It was somewhat metallic and weird-looking.**_

_**Unnoticed, she continues eavesdropping as they talk to each other. First, the topic they talk about are boring, pointing it about guys and puberty she's yet to learn next class. But sooner or later, their voices pick up and went to go on whispering. Cidny pressed her ears more fiercely on the wooden surface and maximize her hearing sense as possible. All she heard is something about a meeting that they'd have to attend.**_

"_**Oh, yeah!" the orange-haired teen exclaimed and closed her locker shut. Cidny then heard footsteps getting louder and realized they're about to leave. She quickly hid behind the door as they opened it, not expecting them to push it too hard that she was squished between the wall and the door. "Eek!" she softly squeak from the impact. When the door slowly went back to its original position, a paper-thin Cidny is revealed, falling leafy-like to the floor.**_

_**Opening the door, she checked the area of the locker room to see if any other people are left inside. Afterwards, tiptoeing inside when she's assured herself that the coast is clear. Observing the room again, her eyes locked on the mysterious thing on the bench. She slowly, and cautiously step close to it. She reaches a finger to it but hesitated, figuring that something might happen once she touches it. But after thinking things over, the young girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She then regained some guts to touch her finger to the object and opened one eye to see what happens next. Nothing.**_

_**Stepping up to take a closer look, she held it up and observed, then felt something carved to it, **_**"B.R.A." "Bra?"**_** she exclaimed in disgust and disbelief, "What a ridiculous name!" Either way, she sneaked it out of the room and left without another word.**_

"Throughout those years, I locked myself up in my room until I've grown into a teenager myself, studying the functions of the devise I acquired from those teens a few days before that. Afterwards, I installed new things to it in order to increase its defense and attack power. I never thought I could advance it well-enough that it passed through all those things you have outside."

"The _D.E.F.E.N.S.E.-G.R.I.D.?_" Numbuh 1 exclaimed in shock.

Everyone gasp…_again_.

"But, no one has ever passed Numbuh 1's Defense-Grid. Not in a lifetime!" Numbuh 2 retorted and then whispered under his breath, "Or from what _I_ know…"

"Hmmp," Cidny said, "I guess there's a first time for everyone."

Nigel quickly changed the subject and speaks up, "In the other hand, there _is_ one question I've been meaning to ask; how is it that you still find help to the Kids Next Door over again when, first of all, the last Sector you've ask refused to assist you, and secondly, you already have a special suit. Surely with that, you can defeat them all in a single-hand combat?"

The female teen thought for a while and answered, "Well, I thought about it myself. My family and I just recently returned from my aunt's house and I took the chance to test this suit. It just so happens that I've overheard your little chat with that teenage ninja and I knew for certain that they've taken that little dolly to The Dump so a part of me thought that, maybe, you guys will believe me this time…"

The atmosphere grew silent for a short moment.

"Also, even with this advanced armor, battling them all alone will still be much more difficult and will waste time. Anyone would need a little help too, if I say so myself."

"You're right. We can have them easily surrounded when there's more of us. Of course, they planned the meeting tomorrow, so why not start today; when they least expects it?" Nigel smiled. This time he is now confident of her siding with them, and the other's have realized this as well. Plus, with the help of her developed weapon, the mission will indeed be a piece of cake. There's no doubt about that.

"Yeah! A surproise attack! " Numbuh 4 asserted, punching one hand in the palm of the other, "then, we'll give them something they'll nuver forget."

"Only…" Numbuh 2 piped in, "there's one problem: How are we suppose to know the location of 'The Lump', or whatever you call it?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," the girl replied, winking, "Thanks to my years of research, I think I know where to find it…"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Numbuh 3's eyes are burning with anticipation. She reloaded her 2x4 gun. "Let's get the show on the road!"

Everyone are delighted and began to cheer, their confidence are now rising with this major encouragement.

"Let's get them everyone!" the Leader cheered out loud, but everyone stopped and looked at him. "I-I mean, 'Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!'"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so after watching this particular episode of KND in Cartoon Network, I seem to have found myself enjoying the humor and the actions and all that stuff (I especially love Wally's role more). At first I didn't really care much about it but soon I got into the idea of researching more about this cartoon. It seemed likely that I've enjoyed much of it so I'm creating my own ideas for the show. It may not be as good as the original but I'm trying my best, and make this fic somewhat similar to an animated episode.

Also, sorry if the humor didn't really had an effect on you at all. I'm not a good comedian in real life and this is my first time writing a story under the humor genre so I've no experience. But I'd appreciate it if you leave some funny ideas for future references. I'll try to fit them to the story and give you credit. But right now, I don't want to get into too many details. This story is based from my dream 2 nights ago. I woke up early in the morning and—BOOM! An idea sprouted. Hehe…anyway, reviews are highly recommended. ^_^ Thank you very much for reading! Please wait for the next update. Don't worry, you wouldn't have to wait that long because I plan on finishing this up in less than 3 to 4 days. The original plan is to make this a oneshot, but since I've sort of lengthened it a bit, make it TWOSHOTS! Anyway, it's already 2 in the morning. I still have to slack off nowadays.


End file.
